1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an active material.
2. Related Background Art
Metal oxides having an olivine-type structure expressed by LiMPO4 (where M represents one species selected from the group consisting of Fe, Mn, Co, Ni, and VO) have been attracting attention as a positive electrode active material for lithium-ion secondary batteries because of their high safety. Among them, LiFePO4 has actively been under study and development in particular (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-95386, 2008-66019, and 2008-130526).